


"Welcome to Seattle"

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Both are 19, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Sex, Sexy, bed time, max will just mentioned, warning of sexual intensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe and Rachel are in seattle its april 22 of 2013, Chloe isnt sure how she should feel but Rachel knoes exactly what she has to do.





	"Welcome to Seattle"

The trees got smaller, the mouantians too and the smell of beach and salt is gone, Rachel and Chloe are now not longer in arcadia bay they are on the streets to they togehter future. Rachel look at Chloe who is driving with just one hand the other she has on Rachels lap, Rachel leans forward and turn the Radio a bit louder. They driving now since a while and you can feel they luggage in Chloes truck on the loading area, they pass a sign who stands "WELCOME TO SEATTLE" and Chloe gets Chills over her body.

Its a big City full of people and live, Rachel see how Chloe is in her thoughts, her thoughts of her Ex Bestfriend Max "If I would call her, would you belive she say its nice that you here? I think she would not even answer!" Chloe say sad and they parking in a street with some Shops. "First Chloe wahtever youre up to im In, im here and second why we are Parking?" Rachel ask and see how Chloe gets out from the truck, Rachel do the same go over to her blue haird Punk girlfriend take her hand and Chloe say "Yeah at least i have you" and Kiss Rachel on her forhead and they walking up the street with all the shops. "Okay babe wehre are we going and you think we just sould leave our luggage here?" Rachel say look at Chloe, Chloe let out a little smirk and say "Yeah not all people who live in seattle are assholes like my former best friend Max and im hungry and I have thirst" Rachel nods and they walk in in a little Coffee Shop and sitting at the corner and order tow coffees and something to eat.

"I caint belive our Parents just let us go and youre dad give us some travel money" the blue haird say take a nip of her Coffee, "Well I think they just saw it comming and thats waht you and me was always talking about" the blonde response eat a bit from her Tacco, "I bet they think we also get married" Chloe say jokley but in a serious tone Rachel smiles and say "you know that that happens so or so maybe not today but in a few months". Both smile at each other and saying I love you at the same time. After they eat and buy they walk outside and will go back to the truck Chloe leans over to Rachel and give her a Kiss, Rachel look at Chloe very in love as "Hey, get out of my way your fucking gays, dont you have another place you can show youre disgusting love" a man say to them Chloe gets angry and yell at the men "Better you go home and fuck yourself asshole!" and put her middelfinger out, the men just look at both of them and walk away. Rachel giggles and stroke over Chloes back "My badass" she say with a smile and they finally get in the truck.

After they talked waht there next step is they decideit to stay in a hotel here, they will countine they travel plans tomorrow. Chloe sit on the hotel bed hear how Rachel talks to her parents on the phone, the blue haird looks over to the window and start thinking on Max, waht if if she really showd up at her home, she still has the adress, her toughts get sad but also a little angry as she feel a hand on her shoulder, she looks up and Rachel sit now beside her. "All okay?" she ask and Chloe lies "yeah" "My parents greet you and I should tell you from my dad that that waht you have said to the man was great" Chloe smile, Rachel hug her closley and togehter they sent a text to Chloes mom. "She will love it" Rachel say happy and stroke over Chloes hair "I bet" the blue haird say.

"I have a suprise for you!" Rachel say and stand up and walk over to the bathroom, Chloe put her Phone away and look in the direction of the bathroom and ask "and waht?!", she hear Rachel say out from the bathroom "I know that you were lie to me before, i know that you miss max and wahtever you will do like i said today im in but for know i want you to be happy" and Rachel showed up wearing a hot blue dessous, Chloe dont know wehre to look at first she just smile and say "Wehn did you buy this?" Rachel walks over and sit on Chloes thights and say "Does this really matter?" in a flirty way, both smile at each other and they kiss.

Chloes Jacket is on the floor, her beanie, her neckless, her jeans and shirt, "You want me?" Rachel ask flirty kiss her girlfriend on her lips and squezzing her boobs. Chloe let out a moan and kiss Rachels neck, and squez her ass, Chloe feels the high made quality of Rachels dessous on her tummy she leans back and enjoy every touch her girlfiend make, the gentle stroke trough her hair, the kiss down her boobs to tummy and the licking over her arm tattoo "mhhhmm" Chloe moans and Rachel kiss her deep hold her tight, Chloe pull out Rachel of her dessous dress and is suprised that under that, Rachel wear the same blue colour just as Bra and panties "and I tought know youre wehre naked" Chloe say, Rachel smiles and wisper in her ear "so easy you dont get me, Chloe" and kiss her. "ahhh omg Rach" Chloe moans as Rachel rub on Chloes underwear and tease her. Chloes bra was gone and also Rachels underwear, Chloe take her chance and flip them stroke over Rachels face, her lips and kiss over her boobs Rachel moans and Chloe ask "can you do it again and louder" as she lick over Rachels tummy. Chloe knew that was not Rachels plan but both of them love there sex games with each other.

Hours later Chloe wakes up and feel Rachels arm arround her tummy, she look over her and she looks super happy and snoring, Chloe give her a gentle kiss on her forhead and stand up very carefully that Rachel dont wake up. She grap her bra and underwear and put it on and walk over to the table and sit down looking at the big city nights from seattle. She start smoking a cigarette and look trough seattle at night, she wants to think again but feel a thight hug "come back in bed babe, arent you cold?" Rachel say kiss Chloes neck, Chloe make a drag from her cigarette and pull Rachel close to her, she wears Chloes shirt waht she was wearing today. "Have anyone told you how beautyful you look?" Chloe say to Rachel and make another drag, Rachel look Chloe deep in her eyes and give her a deep kiss "Yeah but youre more beautyful, I love you" the blonde say sit on her tights and cuddeling close to her girlfriend, Chloe smiles kiss Rachels hair and have one hand arround Rachel and wisper "I love you too" and both of them enjoy the view to the big city at night.


End file.
